Two Girls and a Traitor
by Abbie Brown
Summary: Savannah Swiftbreeze just started at Ravenswood School of Magical Arts with a friend that she never met. She also meets a girl from Earth who just learned about magic. Little does she know that she has to face Malistare. Is there a traitor among them?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizard 101 or it's characters King's Isle does...

Prologue 5 years ago

Professor Malistare Drake had to be completely and utterly insane. He wasn't always like this. Before his wife Sylvia died he used to be quite pleasant. If only she hadn't died of that god foresaken cold.

He looked at the paper in his hands. It was from the Headmaster of Ravenswood. It read:

_To Profesor Malistare, _

_It has been a rough week since Sylvia died, bless her soul. Gamma and I both believe that you should take a break. That is why we think it best that you should leave for a little while. Remember that it is for the best._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmaster Ambrose_

How dare he think that he can't handle it. How _dare_ he. He could take the heat.

He summoned his bird, a hawk with a scar running down his right eye. He would show Ambrose. Malistare watched as he turned the paper in his hands into a blazing purple fire.

Yes, he _would_ show that fat old man. And show he shall. He laughed in an evil way as his building, the death school...dropped.


	2. Chapter 1: Moving On In

Chapter 1

Moving on in.

5 years later

I, Savanna Swiftbreeze was saying goodbye to my parents when I put the stuff in the carrage that was drawn by two dragons.

"Bye mom bye dad."I waved at my teary eyed mother and father till they were speck in the distance. I was excited it wasn't every day that I went to a different world. Espicially Wizard City all the way from Agri which is my was a especially big deal for a twelve year old like me.

I was excited because I would also get to meet my pen pal Jordon Unicornrider. (My sister came up with the name she really liked it) I hadn't met her before. All I knew was that we would be sharing a dorm.

We had been planning to go to this school for years ever since she had accidentally delivered her mail to my house.

Both of our parents were semi-wealthy. I lived on Agri was a farm based parents owned about 100 acres of farm land and had about twelve farm hands each with their own small two bedroomed houses.

While Jordan on the other hand lived on Mount Ville a World entirely on a mountain called Ville. Also because they sell mounts and pets for crown shops and other stores. She had told me one of their prized hounds gave birth to a litter of twelve. Also that her mother and father thought it would be nice if I could get one too. So here I was probably having one of the best days of my life. About to spend it with one of the best people I hardly know.

We got to the portal gate and the carrage man said that we needed to get to Wizard City. The man pressed a few buttons and we were on our way. There were people everywhere nymphs, gargoyles a couple of rich trolls (they live in gold filled mines they really don't like to go into the light without sunscreen) and genies for rent.

When we finally get to the outskirts of Ravenswood I saw a hole. A big, fat hole. Like the size of a soccer field huge.

"What happened there?" I thought.

When we finally reached the dorm rooms I looked for the familiar face I saw whenever I got a blue hair, light tan and green eyes with wide lips.

I see a spark of blue as the carrage man is getting out my stuff out of the trunk so he could help me carry it up.

"Jordan?" I called in disbelief.

She turned and ran to hug me."Savanna?" she said hugging me."Is it finally you after all these years?"she asks in a English accent.

"Yes Jor-Jor," I say. "It's me."

She gets all excited and says"I can hardly wait comeon let's go I've already seen the dorms they are really nice." She turns to me and winks."Nice outfit by the way." I can't help but laugh because we had planned to wear the same clothes but in different colors. I'm wearing a blue tunic with a gold belt, white pants under it. I am also wearing a regular witches hat and knee high boots. She is wearing the same thing but with a green tunic and black pants, belt, hat, and shoes with a green trim.

When I get to see it better I see that it all is kinda like all around this big old tree with one eye that's talking to this dorky looking kid. Infact, their are talking trees all around. There are two dorms one for the boys and one for the girls. They both look pretty small. I guess I had assumed that they'd be bigger a lot bigger.

But once you went inside they got really big. We went up to the little front desk they had and signed in. A small stout woman asked us what room we were staying in. We both said 346. The woman gave us a sad look and said."I'm so sorry hunnies but a new rule just passed about a month ago, no sharing dorms. But, I can get you rooms across from each other..."

I smiled and said. "Yes,thank you."

The carrage man helped us up to our rooms. I thanked him multiple times and gave him a few coin. I walked in and felt seriously overwhelmed.

The room was huge. It was at least thirty feet long and about twenty feet wide. On each side of the door were two huge empty flower pots. The wall was made of grey stone and the floor was made of a kind of wood that felt like shag carpet. On the left side of the room was a bed with a little bed side table and a book that said " A Copy of the Book of Secrets" and next to it a little vase with a flower on it. On the left side there was a desk with all sorts of drawers. There was also a little chest next to the door about seven feet away to put your things in.

When I was just finishing up putting everything away I heard a knock on the door and someone saying "Savvy can I come in? I have the puppy!"

I nearly drop the top of the chest on my head as I race to the door letting her and the heckhound in her arms in. He was really cute. He had a cute looking face and eyes that still hadn't caught fire yet. His fur was a redish brown and pale yellow because it still hadn't changed yet either.

"Isn't he a little young to be out of the mother's care?" I ask seriously.

"She died during the birth. I have some supplies you might need back in my dorm." she said pointing to her room.

"Alright." I say, going with her.

Her room was a mess. It looked like she had lived there for years.

There was a big box on the side and in it was her hound and some supplies. She was giving them to me when we heard a knock on the door.

I look at her weird and go to open the door. Sure enough it's a girl with blonde hair like me, silver eyes and lips in a shy grin.

"Hi," she says."I'm Lily. Can I come in?"

I look back at Jordan she smiles and nods her head.

"So, is it your first year here too?" I ask while she is looking at the new puppies.

"Yeah it is. Infact," she continues."it's my first week about learning about magic too."

"Haha."Jordan says."Are you from Earth? The silly humans , besides you of coarse Lily, think that there is no such thing as magic! Ha!"

Lily looks like she is still trying to get over that she is a mage. She looks at me and says."So what world are yout two from?"

"Agri" I say.

"Mount Ville." Jordan says.

"Cool! It would be fun if I could visit them."

I look at her slyly and say."So what dorm are you in?"

"The next one over." she says still looking and cooing at the new-borns.

"Well," I say. This looks like it's going to be a fun year!"


End file.
